The present invention relates in general to a display frame. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a jersey display frame for displaying in a life-like manner the jersey of a uniform, such as a football, baseball or hockey jersey.
There is known in the art display cases for displaying all sorts of memorabilia items, including sporting items, such as balls, hockey pucks, uniforms, trophies, and so on. The jersey of a football uniform, for example, is one type of item that is commonly displayed in a display case. Such display cases, which are also known as shadow boxes, jersey cases, jersey displays or shirt cases, etc., typically frame an athlete's jersey, which is then mounted on a wall or otherwise displayed for open viewing. In some instances, the jersey is autographed by the athlete. Display cases are commonly found in commercial establishments, such as sporting restaurants and bars.
In general, the jersey is stitched to a backing (e.g., mat board or paper-type product) or the like and is enclosed by a glass or acrylic cover. There is known a shirt case by Lin Terry, 59 East Madison Avenue, Dumont, N.J., that is made of an acrylic material to provide a view of the jersey from both the front and back perspectives. In that display case, the jersey is hung from a hanger.
In all of the conventional display cases known, including the display case in which the shirt is stitched to the backing material or the display case sold by Lin Terry, the jersey is displayed without regard to the manner in which it is actually worn by the individual. For instance, when the jersey is stitched to the backing, the shirt is firmly pressed against the backboard within the display case. Similarly, in the display case sold by Lin Terry, the jersey simply hangs from the hanger and droops down within the display case. In both instances, the jerseys are displayed only from one perspective. That is, there is no third dimension or depth perspective provided. Thus, while the autographed jerseys and the like can be displayed, they are not displayed in an authentic or life-like manner.